


Things I don't say out loud

by Misschacilops



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschacilops/pseuds/Misschacilops
Summary: “Do you want me to wave a sign around saying, I want to have sex with you?"Josie asked.“Well it would be helpful, and also satisfying and a claim to fame.”





	Things I don't say out loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guysss  
Welcome back to my new posie fic!  
I know I'm really really really late but I was so busy with my student life that I completely forgot to sleep, eat and relax and then I went at the resort with my friends where internet connection sucked. Now I'm back and I finished this one. I hope you like it 😏  
Thanks to Nadine for giving me the right title, claps for you girl 🙏  
As I always say, English isn't my first language so pls forgive my mistakes 🇮🇹❤️  
Let me know what you think about this one 🙋♀️
> 
> My Twitter : @_weirdwriter  
My cc profile: https://curiouscat.me/_weirdwriter?t

_The first time_

Josie knew Penelope was beautiful, breathtaking. A complete masterpiece of the nature.

Still, every time Josie looked at her girlfriend, she couldn’t realize how lucky she was.

The way Penelope looked at her like she was the most precious thing of the world.

She learned the meaning of every single look on Penelope’s face.

Sometimes she liked to notice the lingering look on her face, the way Penelope’s eyes roamed all over her body after the Stallions training or when she used magic.

Maybe Penelope had a thing for her doing stuff like that.

And the thought was making her feel something inside her stomach that could _ignalusa_ the entire Mystic Falls.

Penelope was so charming, with all her smiles and small touches , never out of the place; she simply let Josie know that she was there when their hands intertwined before the Wickery matches, when Penelope placed her hand on Josie’s lower back whenever she let her walk in the classroom first.

It was always delicate but, at same time, passionate.

Josie felt so clumsy and shy about certain things, sometimes she even thought how two different girls like them could even date.

Penelope was always so confident about everything she did or said , about every move she made.

That made Josie feel intimidated, in every aspect of their life.

Josie knew Penelope had previous experiences before they actually started to date and that made Josie terrified to get to the real deal.

And she tried to let Penelope know about her deepest feelings. Their make out sessions started always slowly and softly but a specific touch or a kiss made Josie want more and -contemporary- stop right there.

Penelope always tried to keep her hands in place, without never going beyond because she sensed Josie’s discomfort whenever things sped up.

And Josie was so grateful for the patience and the dedication Penelope showed.

But that time it was more urgent.

Maybe because Josie spent an entire hour watching Penelope doing magic stuff with her freaking black cape and it made her feel things, weird things. 

Josie hands slid down over Penelope’s chest, wrapping around her back and rubbing over her covered spine.

Penelope pressed up close to Josie and she pushed her tongue past Josie’s lips , feeling Josie’s fingers tangled in her hair.

By now Josie was sure Penelope understood that the situation was shifting when the raven hair girl pulled away her lips from her mouth and started to kiss her neck and her hand slipped dangerously near the hem of the black skirt Josie was wearing, stroking the exposed skin.

Maybe the skirt was a little bit shorter than her usual skirts, but she noticed the look on Penelope’s face when they met in the dining hall.

And Penelope’s eyes were fixed on her legs during the entire break.

Just the thought made her moan and Penelope pushed – unintentionally- her hips down and Josie felt a pleasant feeling spread in lower belly.

_ Ok, this is the right moment. _

As Penelope kissed her again, so teasingly hot, Josie placed her hand around Penelope’s wrist, guiding her hand up, under her skirt and Penelope almost had an heart attack.

She let Josie lead her, as they broke apart and they looked at each other, panting.

Penelope’s hand reached Josie’s ass, gently squeezing it and Josie kissed her fervently, pushing her hips forward and undoing the first two bottons of Penelope’s shirt, caressing the exposed skin.

Josie’s back arched slightly when Penelope tightened her underwear between her fingers.

“OH GOD, PLEASE WASH MY EYES WITH CLOROX.” They barely registered the sound of the disgusted shout that Penelope sprang off of Josie so fast that she fell from the bed.

“Saltzman.” Penelope said pissed off, standing up from the floor and fixing her shirt.

Josie panicked, she immediately sat up on the bed, noticing her sister and Hope in her room.

“Don’t even try to scold me. This is my room too.” Lizzie said annoyed and Penelope scoffed, while Hope looked at Josie’s skirt, slightly pulled up and arched her eyebrow.

Josie immediately fixed her skirt and stood up, pretty flushed.

“We have to study chemistry of magic. Are you in?” Hope asked to dampen the awkward embarrassment.

Josie nodded and Penelope sighed. “I’m leaving. I don’t need any extra lesson.” Penelope said and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

Josie walked her out of the room while Lizzie and Hope sat on the bed, opening their books.

“I’m sorry.” Josie said mortified and Penelope smiled slightly.

“Don’t be. To be continued, okay?” Penelope winked at her and then kissed her.

“Are you two done?” Lizzie shouted annoyed from the inside and Penelope rolled her eyes.

She smiled at Josie one more time and then she left.

Josie never felt so frustrated in her entire life.

  
  


Sometimes Lizzie Saltzman was a stick in the wheel.

Perhaps not intentionally, but it was so frustrating.

Penelope was drinking a really bad quality drink - after all it was a party illegally organized by irresponsible teenagers - while Josie had been designated as Lizzie’s teammate for beer pong.

"Hey baby." Josie whispered, wrapping too affectionately her arms around Penelope's waist and pulling her closer while Lizzie reached Hope and started to drunkly talk to her and MG.

"Hey you." Penelope said back, looking at her and Josie was weirdly affectionate.

Her hands were on Penelope's hips, stroking the naked skin under the black top Penelope was wearing and her lips was dangerously reaching Penelope's ear.

"You are so sexy." Josie whispered and Penelope's eyes widened comically.

She slightly turned to Josie, without pulling away from her embrace and looked at her amused.

She knew Josie couldn't say things like that unless a bug or alcohol was in her body.

“Are you drunk, baby?” Penelope asked and Josie pouted.

"Not drunk, just tipsy. But you're still sexy, you know." Josie said, starting to kiss under Penelope’s ear and Penelope chuckled.

"I could report you for public indecency." Lizzie said disgusted, interrupting them.

"She's right, we should be indecent in your bedroom." Josie suggested and Hope spited the drink while MG was evidently uncomfortable and Lizzie was showing her disgust.

Penelope opened her mouth a bit shocked, looking at her friends.

"Maybe it's time to call it a night." Penelope said serious and Hope nodded.

"Don't take advantage of my sister." Lizzie warned her.

"Shut up."

  
  


By the time Penelope had Josie successfully leaning against her shoulder, it was almost midnight.

“You are so hot. Like, all the time." Josie said and Penelope chuckled.

Drunk Josie was something else.

The situation was pretty hilarious and surrealistic because Josie kept rumbling about silly things that made Penelope laugh and love her more.

"And your eyes? Let's talk about your eyes. They are so green, I love them." Josie said, once the door of Penelope's bedroom was closed behind their back and she took Penelope's face between her hands.

But before Penelope could even say a word, Josie's lips were on hers and the taste of the cheap vodka mixed to the cherry lipstick was ecstatic.

Penelope felt this kiss was different, Josie's mood was different. The way her hands were roaming all over Penelope's body, the way the kiss was slow and sensual, the way Josie's right hand was stroking the back of Penelope's neck.

Their breathing grew unsteady as they move their lips slowly. Josie slipped her tongue over Penelope's lips, gently praying them open and Penelope gave up.

The taste of alcohol faded away, as their mouth kept moving synchronized.

Josie moved her hand from Penelope's cheek and down to her black top.

And that's when Penelope realized what was really happening.

"We should stop." Penelope said breathless, stopping Josie's hands right where they were.

"We should stop. " She repeated as Josie opened her eyes.

"Am I that unattractive? You always want to stop." Josie pouted and Penelope immediately shook her head.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you when you're clearly drunk. And I’m not the one who always wants to stop."

“I wasn't planning on sleeping." Josie said, tightening Penelope's top between her fingers and Penelope smiled incredulous.

Alcohol really had a weird effect on Josie.

"I need you." Josie whispered, their nose barely touching. The intensity in her eyes made Penelope’s breath hitch when she leaned toward her.

She kissed Penelope again, teasing at her mouth with light kisses and gentle bites to her lips.

"Josie." Penelope muttered but it sounded like a moan because thing were quickly escalating uncontrollably. She pushed slightly away to not make feel Josie offended.

and  _ oh god she’s actually pouting? _

"Okay, bed time. You can try again in the morning, if you’re not too hangover. So you can stop trying to seduce me.” Penelope said trying to put some distance between their bodies.

" That’s not fair. " Josie complained but Penelope succeeded to make her lay on her own bed, without even trying to undress her because it was difficult for her to deal with horny drunk Josie.

Penelope took their shoes off and then she gently laid next to Josie, wrapping an arm around her waist and hiding her nose between brown hair.

She left a kiss on Josie's nape.

"I love you."

**

Josie woke up with her head pounding, her eyes burning in the sunlight provided by the windows in the room.

“Penelope.” She barely whispered.

She moved slowly, feeling a familiar smell on the blankets but when she turned around she found no one.

Three things were quite clear to her: she was in Penelope's bed, Penelope was not there and her head was bursting.

She squeezed her eyes shut attempting to will away the throb in her temples. She shuffled, pulling the black bed sheets closer to her, and groaned.  _ Why did she ache all over? _

Rubbing the palm of her hand against her eye, Josie rolled over her back and sighed. 

She noticed a little post-it on Penelope’s nightstand next to a bottle of water.

‘ _ Solving problems with the tribrid. Drink that and stay in bed till you feel better. See u later babe’ _

Josie slightly smiled, she opened the bottle of water and drink slowly, trying to keep her nausea at the bay.

She vaguely remember the beer pong and the really embarrassing attempt to have sex with Penelope in her room.

Really embarrassing.

But as usual, Penelope took care of her so well.

She always made Josie feel spoiled, like she was the center of her undivided attention.

It was so beautiful, knowing that a person, her person, treated her like a priority.

As she finished off the last of her water, Josie let herself sink into Penelope’s black bedsheets.

  
***

“Hey, horny girl.” Penelope called her as Josie walked out of her own room.

She woke up late, immediately standing up and getting ready . At least she wanted to attend the lunch because her father would have been worried about her absence .

Josie sighed , closing her eyes and blushing but she heard Penelope’s laugh and it made her heart melt.

She felt Penelope’s lips on hers and immediately she felt relieved.

_ Ok, maybe she doesn’t think I’m weird. _

“I am  _ so _ sorry.” Josie said mortified and Penelope smiled softly.

“Nothing to worry about. You were so funny and clingy. Get drunk more often.” Penelope said, teasing her and Josie tried to hide her smile and bumped Penelope’s shoulder.

“Are you saying I’m not funny when I’m sober?” Josie asked pouting and Penelope laughed.

“Well, at least you’re clear about what you want.” Penelope said and Josie blushed. “If you want something , you should tell me you know.” Penelope tried to encourage her.

“Nope, I’m fine. Nothing to tell you.” Josie lied and Penelope tilted her head, opening with her hand the door behind Josie’s back.

Josie looked at her curiously but let Penelope lead her inside her room.

“There’s nothing wrong into that. I mean, look at you, you’re beautiful and I can’t deny I want to see all of you.” Penelope said and Josie was dying inside. “Like, all of you.” She specified. 

Josie couldn’t really believe what was happening but she felt her cheeks reddening.

“I’m following your lead, but you have to be clear about your feelings because sometimes I’m afraid of stepping forward and other times it seems like you want to go all way.” Penelope said and Josie sighed.

“Penelope, don’t make me say it.” Josie said , blushing and avoiding any kind of eye contact with her girlfriend.

“Say what? That you want to have sex with me?” Penelope asked, smirking and Josie rolled her eyes.

“Do you want me to wave a sign around saying,  _ I want to have sex with you _ ?” Josie asked comically and she saw Penelope think about it seriously.

“Well it would be helpful, and also satisfying and a claim to fame.” Penelope said and Josie looked at her incredulous.

“Okay, then let me be clear.” Josie said annoyed as she pressed her hand tight against Penelope’s neck , her other going to tangle in the raven blocks.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie’s chest, pulling her closer smiling between the rushed kisses.

“You like the way I explain things.” Josie murmured, beginning sliding Penelope’s white shirt up and Penelope lifted her arms to help her .

“You will like the way I’ll take care of you, my love.” Penelope said back, b ringing their lips back together she kept them moving backwards and pulled Josie down with her when her knees hit the edge of the bed. 

Josie smiled as Penelope began to undo her shirt leaving kisses along her neck, leaving nips and kisses. Penelope began sliding Josie’s shirt off, she moved down and began kissing each inch of exposed skin.

Josie felt a little bit ticklish but the weird feeling was replaced by the pleasant presence of Penelope’s mouth on her body. 

Penelope ran her hands all over Josie’s back, from the bottom to the bra clasp. She looked at Josie for a sort of consent but Josie really didn’t need to say something because it was written all over her face.

She wanted it and she wanted Penelope. 

Penelope began to pull down the straps as her eyes never left Josie’s face. 

They slowly fell away to reveal firm and full breasts, perfectly fitted to her hands, with hard rosy nipples begging for her attention.

Penelope gave Josie her sexiest smile while  she leaned forward, running her tongue between Josie’s breasts before letting it trail around the left one and finally letting her lips close around the center.

Josie let out a shuddering moan and shivered, her right hand slid into the raven hair while the other searched for Penelope’s bra clasp, taking it off not without difficult.

Still, Penelope’s mouth didn’t leave her body, she tugged at her nipple with her teeth, not too hard , but enough to make Josie react.

She moaned loudly, digging her nails into Penelope’s back. 

Josie pushed her hips jerking forward as Penelope’s free hand massaged the other breast slowly in circles, making sure it received a pleasant treatment too.

Josie pulled Penelope’s head back before crashing their lips together and in a burst of confidence, she placed her hands on Penelope’s uncovered breasts.

Hearing Penelope moan was the most beautiful experience Josie had in her life.

It made her feel special and satisfied, she was the reason why Penelope closed her eyes and moaned between their kisses.

Josie dragged her teeth across Penelope’s jaw and placed her lips on the exposed tempting neck, sucking on it and leaving deep purple marks.

Immediately Penelope began to slide her hands down Josie’s body, stopping just at the hem of her skirt, running her fingers and nails lightly over the tensed skin.

True was that Josie was anxious because of anticipation but everything was so perfect she even loved the way Penelope pulled down her skirt. Josie noticed she was holding back, her movement were soft but her face was so focused.

Josie sat up , taking Penelope by surprise and she ran her hand over Penelope’s stomach, reaching fast the waistband of the black skirt.

After few weird and clumsy movements, Josie succeeded to pull the fabric down to Penelope’s ankles and off, letting it drop to the floor.

Penelope blocked her hands, wrapping her fingers delicately around Josie’s wrists , pulling her down on the mattress and Josie felt her breath fail as she looked up at the roof of the room while her blood pulsed violently through her blocked wrists. 

Penelope continued to tease by nibbling and sucking lightly on Josie’s neck, then the sternum, all over her stomach, bringing her lips to the crease of her hips, pressing her nose to the edge of Josie’s silly underwear. 

Penelope inhaled deeply, she could already smell evidence on the fabric of Josie’s arousal, combined with the light smell of sweat. 

It was satisfactorily intoxicating.

She looked up at Josie and the girl nodded her permission for Penelope to remove the last piece of clothes.

Bringing their lips together in a slow deep kiss, Penelope snaked her right hand down between their bodies, letting her fingers teasing the wet folds, mostly exploring and learning best how to please Josie while heightening her arousal.

Penelope kept this up while continuing the gentle kisses on her mouth until she felt Josie surge against her. She took this as consent and let her fingers come into contact with Josie’s entrance. She watched Josie's face as she slowly touched her wetness and couldn't help the gaze. She wanted to take in everything about this moment, every reaction.

She had the sudden raw urge to take Josie, shuddering and screaming, hard and fast but she had to suppress it. Instead, Penelope took a fingertip and gently placed it against her slick entrance.

“Is this okay?” Penelope asked and Josie could hear her heavy breath and the intensity of her gaze. It was arousing the way Penelope couldn’t even breath normally.

Josie could only nodded.

“Okay.” Penelope whispered and  slid one finger in, slowly. She continued and felt Josie tense under her. She made her hand withdraw and trace small circles around her entrance until her fingers were again slick with desire. She then tried once more, finding Josie to be more relaxed this time. She felt a moment of resistance and then she was through, her finger making its way into the hot slick place. 

“Wait. Let me … just-wait, please.” Josie murmured , her eyes closed and her hands on Penelope’s forearms.

Penelope nodded vigorously and started to kiss along her neck, trying to reassure her and distract her from the pain.

She felt Josie’s hand between her hair and her hips pushing forward to meet her finger.

_ Ok, that was the signal. _

She gently kissed Josie's parted lips and slid her finger slowly out to the tip and back in again, teasing that place, slowly widen it as Josie made small gasps.

“You have tell me if it is too much. I will stop." Penelope whispered in her ear and Josie could feel a hard throb of desire behind those words. She nodded in return and closed her eyes as Penelope started to push inside her delicately but with firm rhythm.

The response was immediate and Penelope felt new wetness coat her fingers as she continued to move inside Josie. She let her thumb find her clit, hard and ready for her attention. 

Josie’s mouth fell open and her nails dug Penelope’s shoulders, making Penelope shiver. 

There wasn’t pain, just a slight discomfort and Penelope pumped experimentally, paying attention to all her moans and expressions. 

“Penelope.” Josie wasn’t even aware of herself saying, her skin on fire.

She felt Penelope’s hand on her cheek. She looked up to see Penelope hunched over her, intently watching her as her thrusts became wilder and wilder, trying to hit every part of her. 

The coil in Josie’s belly grew tighter and tighter, as she helplessly tried to thrust back at Penelope, wanting so desperately to reach completion.

Penelope kept on sliding in and out of her so fast now as she circled Josie’s clit with her thumb, and Josie gasped. 

She looked up at Penelope, her face focused on her brown eyes, intense, dark and passionate.

Josie’s eyes slammed shut, she felt her muscles tightening as she felt the brink of an intense wave of pleasure.

“I-I… I think I’m gonna-”

“Let it go, baby.” Penelope whispered in her ear and Josie’s mouth fell open as she felt the pleasure deep in her stomach building past the point of burning in its intensity, slashing through her body and into her soul with intensity as her hips started shaking uncontrollably. Josie felt her body stiffen, hearing herself cry out Penelope’s name. 

***

_ The last time. _

Penelope skipped dinner that night. She had been locked up in the library for hours, immersed in any kind of book that contained the story of the Gemini coven.

There had to be a solution to everything she had discovered.

_ There has to be a loophole, there has to be. _

Also because the opposite hypothesis could have led her to madness.

The Saltzman twins couldn’t have such a cruel and brutal fate.

That was not how the story had to end, there could be a different ending.

Penelope hadn't talked to anyone about it, not yet.

It was too early to talk about it with Hope or any other person. She wanted to clarify the situation, to find the missing pieces.

For now the story had only one ending: the death of the weaker twin and Penelope knew the one who would have succumbed, even if her heart didn’t accept it.

"That's where you’ve been hiding." Josie's voice interrupted the silence of the library as her hands rested on Penelope's shoulders.

The girl closed the book she had in her hands, without arousing suspicion and stretched out under the touch of her girlfriend. 

"You’re tired, why don't we go to bed?" Josie asked, her voice low as she began to massage Penelope’s shoulders slowly and Penelope's body lit up immediately when Josie started to get closer to her neck, barely touching it with her lips.

"Indecent proposals are accepted only after midnight, Miss Saltzman. And I must remind you that we are in a public place." Penelope said, forgetting for a moment the whole Merge affair and turning to her girl.

"It's really a shame, Miss Park. So can I help you with your research while we wait for midnight?" Josie asked, looking at the flood of books Penelope had opened.

Penelope opened her eyes and immediately stood up, pulling Josie towards her, distracting her.

"You can help me any way you want." Penelope said and Josie kissed her, pulling the edges of the black jacket Penelope was wearing.

A tiny moan escaped the back of Penelope’s throat as she felt Josie’s tongue explore the inside of her mouth before she pulled away to smirk mischievously.

Josie kissed her again, hungrily and Penelope could feel her body temperature had risen significantly high as well. 

Josie’s hand tugged and played at the hem of her blazer, then she took it off, before urgently undoing the first bottons of her shirt and sliding her hands under it, grabbing her breast and massaging it in circles. 

Penelope’s hands reached automatically the hem of Josie’s yellow t-shirt, taking it off and throwing it across the room, leaving Josie’s chest exposed.

What about self control and public places?

The only thing she was aware of at the moment was how Josie’s beautiful face peered down at her, dangerously close. Her brain was fuzzy and her legs already turned to jelly, plus, Josie made her sit on the chair again, looking at her with lust in her eyes.

Yes, they had a sex life pretty developed.

As Hope said, they had baptized almost every place of the school as soon as Penelope discovered the darkest and the sexiest side of Josie Saltzman.

Apparently, the library wasn’t on their list.

What about self control?

Penelope didn’t even know what self control was when Josie knelt in front of her, undoing the black pants and sliding it down her legs, pushing aside her underwear as she left kisses on her bare stomach.

Josie parted her legs and pressed a kiss between Penelope’s legs.

Penelope wasn’t even embarrassed by her wetness because she could only focus on Josie’s tongue between her legs.

Penelope took the back of Josie’s head in her hand, lacing her fingers through the brown hair, she clung to Josie and guided her as she moved. Not needing the guidance, Josie ran her tongue roughly over Penelope’s clit, moving just enough to allow her fingers to take over inside her girl.

Penelope moaned, arching her back, pushing her hips against the welcomed intrusion.

Josie pushed her fingers inside Penelope, turning them, before sliding the almost all the way back out.

The firm hold on her head told her she was doing just fine, and she pushed her fingers in again, repeating her process at a steady rhythm. 

She sucked Penelope’s clit eagerly, teasingly, sending sharp jolts of pleasure coursing through Penelope’s body.

It was all too much for Penelope. Something snapped inside her at the feeling of Josie’s teeth grazing her clit, and a cry of pleasure was torn from her chest as she tumbled over the edge of climax. 

Josie kept kissing the inside of her legs, trying to help her calming down and Penelope placed her hand on Josie’s wrist, pulling her up and letting her sit on her laps.

She slipped her hands around Josie’s waist and pulled her closer so that they were touching again. Josie moaned in her mouth as soon as Penelope squeezed her ass.

“I do need to breathe,” Josie teased, slightly pulling away but Penelope had other ideas.

“There’s no time.” Penelope said and Josie chuckled, then Penelope pushed Josie’s legs around her waist and stood up from the chair.

She placed Josie on the edge of the table and threw the books on the floor.

Josie was fascinated by the sudden outburst and moaned when Penelope  moved onto her ear, nibbling and sucking on her ear lobe. Josie found herself arching upward, yearning to get close to Penelope and closing her legs around Penelope’s hips. 

Penelope started to focus on Josie’s neck, her tongue trailed across the naked skin, letting her teeth marking her, eliciting a gasp from Josie while her hands were busy taking Josie’s bra off.

“Penelope…” Josie moaned as Penelope’s mouth wrapped her breast not really delicately. 

Penelope took Josie’s wrists in her hands, moving them behind Josie’s back.

Then she used her right hand to slide down Josie’s body, from the slightly stroke of her cheek to her throat, along the sternum, tracing the curve of her hips. 

Josie stared up at her with half lidded eyes, arching her body up in need while her hands were pinned behind her back but she didn’t complain.

She couldn’t complain. 

Penelope bent closer, their mouth barely touching while Josie was dying of anticipation. 

“I love holding you down.” Penelope whispered as she started to stroke her inner thigh , under the black skirt.

“I know.” Josie said back, while Penelope was leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck, just under her ear. “Kiss me.” 

Penelope didn’t need to hear it twice, their lips met before Josie opened her mouth and allowed her to taste inside. Josie leaned into the heated kiss, catching Penelope’s lower lip and tugging it as she pulled back. 

She was so into their kiss she didn’t even notice that Penelope had stopped massaging inner thighs and gone into her panties, until her finger just slightly made contact with her clit.

Josie squirmed and cried out in surprise. Their eyes were strictly linked, fixed on each other like it was a challenge while Penelope focused all her attention on Josie’s center.

Neither of them wanted to surrender, neither of them wanted to look away. 

But then Penelope looked at Josie slightly smirking and she slipped her fingers inside her.

Josie automatically arched her hips into Penelope's hand, dropping her head back, and Penelope smirked victoriously, leaning down to kiss the clavicle bone before lightly running her tongue against it, she then pressed her tongue flatly against Josie's neck, trailing it up to her jaw firmly.

Penelope pushed her hand forward, sliding deeper, in one quick motion and Josie moaned , closing her legs around Penelope’s waist, pushing her closer.

The way Josie’s body was reacting was like music to Penelope, captivating and beautiful.

“Mine.” Penelope breathed, tightening her grip on Josie’s wrists. Josie rolled her hips down in response, pushing Penelope’s finger a little deeper into her. 

Penelope’s pace was rough, wild and desperate. 

It didn’t take long to Josie to scream, a rough orgasm tearing through her at the sudden, luscious pain. 

Still, Penelope didn’t relent, keeping her fingers thrusting at a unreal pace, burying them up to her knuckles inside Josie’s body. 

Josie was lost to the intense pleasure of it all, chanting Penelope’s name until another orgasm, stronger than the last, seized her. 

She collapsed between Penelope’s arms, panting as Penelope’s hands left her wrists and wrapped around her waist to uphold her.

Penelope left a kiss on Josie’s head while she stroked Josie’s back delicately.

“I think that it’s already midnight.” Josie said , pulling away and looking at the clock above the door. “We should continue in a comfortable bed.” She said and Penelope shook her head amused.

What happened to her innocent girlfriend?

But Penelope knew she had to take advantage of those moments because she also knew that night was the last time Josie’s body was between her hands.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Be ready for the next posie multichapters fanfic, read the news/spoilers on my Twitter 💕


End file.
